


Daleka podróż

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, crossover z Grą o Tron
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Kudos: 4





	Daleka podróż

Jon z Tarthu patrzył w niebo i próbował myśleć o domu, o swojej szmaragdowej wyspie. Niebo było bardzo niebieskie, ale on nie mógł sobie przypomnieć twarzy nikogo z swojej rodziny. Ani tego, jak wyglądała jego chata, w której mieszkali, zanim umarli rodzice, a on się zaciągnął do wojska i zaczął pracować dla Lorda.   
Niebo było tak pięknie niebieskie… Pierwszy bezchmurny dzień po tygodniu opadów. Jon wiedział, że o tej porze roku to oznacza tylko jedno- będzie jeszcze zimniej. Mimo to cieszył się z obietnicy słońca. Wiedział, że to jego ostatni dzień życia i nie chciał go przeżyć w tym ohydnym deszczu, który przemoczył mu ubranie i dawno temu odebrał resztki ciepła.   
Od wczoraj nie czuł już bólu. Nic właściwie nie czuł i wiedział, że to zły znak. Prawdopodobnie najgorszy. Już nawet przestał się bać. Przestał mieć nadzieje, przestał się modlić i przekonywać Siedmiu, że jeśli pozwolą mu żyć, jeszcze się im przysłuży na tym świecie.   
Jeśli chodzi o obecne zasługi- nie zdążył zrobić nic szczególnie godnego zapamiętania. Na zamku Lorda od dziesiątego roku życia, wcielony do wojska w wieku lat trzynastu, pierwszego konia zdobył mając lat piętnaście. Był odważny, bo nie miał nic do stracenia, a sporo do zyskania. Miał szczęście i dobrze walczył, a ludzie go lubili. Kiedy skończył dwadzieścia pięć lat, dostał własny oddział.  
Od tamtej pory był w zasadzie cały czas poza Szmaragdową Wyspą, najczęściej towarzyszył synowi Lorda- Michaelowi. Słuchał jego rozkazów, wiele razy zabijał, kiedy było trzeba, ale nie znajdował w tym przyjemności, jak wielu innych. W pewien sposób ciążyło mu to coraz bardziej- a co to za żołnierz, który nie lubi zabijać?  
Wiedział przecież, że zabijanie to jego zawód. Nie wybierał go, ale to nie miało znaczenia- będzie go wykonywał aż do śmierci, chyba, że zasłuży czymś na kawałek ziemi, który ofiaruje mu Lord i założy wtedy rodzinę.  
Teraz jego służba się skończyła, a on nawet w tej ostatniej potyczce nie potrafił dokonać czegoś ważnego.   
Tydzień ten napadnięto ich na drodze i nadal nie wiedział, kto to był- może tylko jacyś obdarci dezerterzy, którzy potrzebowali koni i broni. Może lepiej wyszkoleni chłopi, którym znudziło się głodowanie na ziemi należącej do ich lorda? Ważne, ze umieli zaskakująco dobrze walczyć i to do ostatka. Mimo, że ginęli- jeden po drugim, reszta nie uciekła.   
W końcu zginął młody Lord i było właściwie po walce- nie było już czego bronić. I gdyby Jon to zauważył, może by poddał ocalałą garstkę, żeby oszczędzić ich życie. Ale był zbyt zajęty odpieraniem ataków jakiegoś rudobrodego olbrzyma. Zabił go w końcu, ale nie przed tym, jak został kilka razy ugodzony włócznią i strzałami towarzyszy rudobrodego. Zanim się obejrzał- leżał na ziemi razem z innymi trupami, krwawiąc i tracąc przytomność.   
Ocknął się ponownie, kiedy tamci już odeszli. Rozejrzał się na tyle, na ile mógł- wszyscy jego towarzysze nie żyli, tak jak kilkunastu tamtych. Ktoś jednak musiał przeżyć, bo nie było koni, ani cennych przedmiotów, jakie mieli przy sobie. Wtedy już wiedział, że nie ma po co wracać do domu, Lord mógł go szanować, jako wojownika, ale nigdy nie należał do zbyt wyrozumiałych i z pewnością kazałby go oskórować za to, ze dopuścił do śmierci jego ulubionego syna. Jon nie miał złudzeń.  
Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś (albo coś) miało ochotę na posiłek z zabitych koni (albo jego towarzyszy), zebrał wszystkie bukłaki z wodą, jakie mieli przy sobie i odczołgał się w krzaki, żeby się ukryć.   
Jak się szybko okazało to nie o wodę musiał się martwic- niebiosa zatroszczyły się by miał jej pod dostatkiem. Niestety, o resztę jego potrzeb dbały dużo mniej. Ciepłe i suche miejsce do odpoczynku, Measter albo choć ktoś obeznany z opatrywaniem ran i pożywne jedzenie, najlepiej ciepłe- tego wszystkiego mu poskąpiono.  
Przez te dni gdy leżał ukryty, najlepiej jak umiał, nie tracił siły na odczołgiwanie się dalej. Wolał ją stracić na przygotowanie sobie prymitywnej osłony przed deszczem i wiatrem i posłania z gałęzi, żeby nie leżąc w błocku i próby znalezienia czegokolwiek jadalnego. Udało mu się ogłuszyć kamieniem młodego królika, którego zjadł na surowo, bo nie miał czym rozpalić ognia.  
Po dwóch dniach nawet już chciał, żeby tamci wrócili- żeby go albo zabili, albo uratowali; obie wersje wydawały mu się już równie dobre.  
Teraz już tylko próbował sobie (bezskutecznie) przypomnieć początek tej drogi, która go tu przywiodła. Kim był, zanim został żołnierzem; kogoś, kto go kochał (zakładając, że byli to przynajmniej rodzice) miał w życiu wiele kobiet, niektórym nawet za to nie płacił, ale z żadną nic go nie wiązało. O tym próbował teraz myśleć, ale nie potrafił się skupić nawet na jednej twarzy, jednym obrazie. Coraz częściej tracił przytomność, a gdy ją odzyskiwał, nie czuł się lepiej.  
Słońce wspięło się po niebie, a on oddychał coraz płycej i bardziej chrapliwie- to były ostatnie chwile.  
I wtedy usłyszał jakiś ludzki krzyk. Musiał mu się to przywidzieć, ale jego utrudzony samotnością umysł chwycił się tak rozpaczliwej szansy na zobaczenie jeszcze przed śmiercią czyjejkolwiek twarzy, że odpowiedział na ten okrzyk- najpierw szeptem, bo jego gardło zapomniało jak krzyczeć, ale potem głośniej. I jeszcze kilka razy- aż zupełnie zabrakło mu siły.   
Ktoś musiał go usłyszeć, bo po chwili przy jego posłaniu pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna owinięty płaszczem z kapturem. Prowadził czarnego wielkiego konia, a za nim szło pięciu innych- niższych, ale za to bardziej barczystych- i ci wyglądali już na rycerzy. To tej wysoki jednak wydawał rozkazy, musiał być kimś szlachetnie urodzonym, Jon widział takich wystarczająco dużo, by poznać ich od pierwszego wejrzenia. żaden z nich nie miał oznaczeń jakiegokolwiek rodu.   
Ten chudy wysoki, podszedł bez wahania i stanął nad Jonem. Już po tym, w jaki sposób stał, było widać, że nawykł do posłuchu innych.  
\- Było was czternastu. Napadli was dezerterzy z jakiejś armii, kilka dni temu. Tamtych było więcej, więc przegraliście, choć walczyliście dzielnie. Widziałem trupa młodego Lorda, więc ty musisz być dowódca jego ludzi, któremu jakoś udało się przeżyć. Ledwo co… Walczyłeś i zabiłeś co najmniej trzech ludzi. Ale niestety, to nie wystarczyło. Jesteś ranny w pierś, ramię i nogę. Umierasz. Mam racje?..- zakończył z werwą i Jon, chociaż ledwo przytomny, poczuł podziw. Widział w życiu wielu Lordów, niektórzy z nich nie byli nawet głupi, ale ten był absolutnie wyjątkowy.  
\- Tak, panie. Wszystko to prawda.  
Wysoki chrząknął.  
\- A zatem nie wiem tylko jednego- jak ci na imię żołnierzu?  
\- Jon, panie.  
\- Jon? Tylko Jon?  
-Tak, panie. Mój ojciec był wieśniakiem.- wydyszał Jon z trudem. To mówienie zaczynało go męczyć. I wtedy młody nieznajomy zadał mu najdziwniejsze z pytań.  
\- Chcesz żyć, Jon, dowódco Lorda Tarth?  
Jon zastanowił się- na tyle, na ile dał radę w tych warunkach.  
\- Tak, panie. Chciałbym żyć. Ale to już niemożliwe.  
\- A gdyby mi się udało cię uratować, to co jesteś skłonny mi obiecać w nagrodę? Obiecasz iść ze mną, gdziekolwiek cię poprowadzę, nawet, jeśli to będzie dalej, niż sięgają mapy? Czy obiecasz nigdy nie zdradzić nikomu tego, czego się dowiesz po drodze?  
Jon słyszał już kilka przysiąg wasali w swoim życiu i ta wydawała mu się nieco dziwna, ale cóż miał do stracenia? Tak naprawdę bliżej mu było do śmierci, niż do stanu, w którym mógłby gdziekolwiek iść i cokolwiek zdradzać.   
Poza tym nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek może go jeszcze wyleczyć. Mógł teraz obiecać wszystko, bo i tak nie wierzył, że będzie musiał dotrzymywać tych obietnic. Nieznajomy musiałby być potężnym czarownikiem i umieć ożywiać zmarłych, żeby go uratować. Kiedyś tacy podobno chodzili po ziemi, ale Jon w to wątpił. Kontynuował rozmowę z wysokim nieznajomym, bo nie chciał tylko, żeby go znowu zostawili, zanim nie wyzionie ducha.  
Dlatego bez wahania obiecał najgłośniej, jak potrafił w tym stanie:  
\- Obiecuje to wszystko, panie. Będę ci wiernie służył i pójdę za Toba na koniec świata, jeśli potrzeba. Wykonam twoje rozkazy i nie zdradzę nikomu, czego się dowiedziałem przez ten czas.  
\- Mam nadzieję, ze nie zapomnisz o tej przysiędze, kiedy cię wyleczę… Jeśli spróbujesz mnie oszukać, pożałujesz tego. – zapewnił tamten, ale Jon mu nie uwierzył. Cała ta rozmowa wydawała mu się majakiem, stworzonym po to, by sobie uprzyjemnić ostatnie chwile na tym świecie… Pojawienie się nieznajomego akurat tuz przed śmiercią? I to takiego, który chce i może mu pomóc? Nie, w życiu Jona takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały. Dlaczego niby dla niego akurat bogowie mieli być tacy łaskawi?  
Ale i tak był wdzięczny- nie wierząc w ten cud. Był wdzięczny za towarzystwo, nawet jeśli chudzielec i jego oddział byli tylko złudzeniem.   
Nie umierał samotnie- na nic więcej nie zasługiwał. Dlatego podziękował jeszcze raz nieznajomemu i bogom (tak, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby po śmierci jednak coś było, jak opowiadali niektórzy) i z ulgą stracił znów przytomność. 

***

Ocucił go piekący ból. I jak się należy spodziewać, wcale nie był z tego zadowolony. Otworzył ostrożnie oczy i niewiele zobaczył oprócz blasku z ogniska, palącego się nieopodal.   
Ból był nieznośny, więc odruchowo próbował sprawdzić czemu go boli. Wtedy usłyszał z bliska ten sam głos, który go pożegnał po tamtej stronie.  
\- Nie rzucaj się tak, bo sobie opatrunki rozdzierasz.- głos był niezadowolony i wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.  
Jon uważał, że to za dużo- strasznie go bolało, a w dodatku nikt z tym nic nie robił. Śmierć miała być wybawieniem od bólu, a nie jego początkiem.   
Próbował zaprotestować, ale z gardła wydobył mu się tylko ochrypły jęk.  
\- Dajcie mu wody…- usłyszał polecenie i poczuł, że ktoś podtyka mu bukłak do ust. Musiał przełknąć gorzki płyn (który wcale nie smakował jak woda) bo inaczej by się zakrztusił.  
\- Teraz śpij. To najlepsze, co możesz dla siebie zrobić. Na nic innego nie masz i tak siły… a jeśli będziesz się tak rzucał, zepsujesz cały mój wysiłek. A ja nie lubię kiedy ktoś psuje coś, w co włożyłem tyle pracy.  
Jon chciał zaprotestować i domagać się wyjaśnień, ale nie miał na nic siły i znów stracił przytomność. Z ulga.  
Następnym razem gdy odzyskał ją (na dłużej ) nie bolało go tak bardzo. Nie czuł się całkiem dobrze, ale zdecydowanie lepiej, niż powinien, w tej sytuacji.  
Ktoś przy nim siedział- jakaś duża, blada kobieta z czarnymi włosami, która długimi palcami dotykała jego twarzy i zranionych miejsc na ciele. Było prawie ciemno i Jon bardziej słyszał, niż widział, że ktoś jeszcze tu jest. Spróbował się unieść, ale kobieta od razu go przytrzymywała i syknęła głębokim męskim głosem, który Jon zdecydowanie znał.  
\- Leż spokojnie! Jeszcze nie wszystko zagojone…  
\- Kim?..- zaczął zadawać pytanie, ale zmęczył się od razu i zmienił zdanie.- To ja żyje?  
\- Oczywiście. Dzięki moim umiejętnościom i wiedzy żyjesz i nie długo będziesz do czego zdatny. Obiecałeś mi, że jeśli cię połatam, to ze mną pojedziesz…  
\- Gdzie? – Jon żadnych obietnic nie pamiętał. Na razie z trudem przywykał do faktu, że żyje, a ta kobieta nie jest wcale kobietą.  
Był oszołomiony i chciał cokolwiek zrozumieć.  
\- Jedziemy na północ.- usłyszał wymruczane niechętnie słowa i gdyby był bardziej przytomny, może by nawet zauważył, że to ewidentne kłamstwo (a raczej celowe zatajenie prawdy). Gdyby był w pełni zdrowia, może zadałby jeszcze jakieś pytanie, ale teraz powiedział tylko:  
\- Chce wrócić do domu. Pochowajcie mnie obok zamku…  
\- Nie wrócisz już do domu. Nie pamiętasz, ale bardzo zawiodłeś swojego lorda. Obdarł by cię ze skory, a potem rzucił na pożarcie psom, jakbyś mu dał szanse i wlazł w ręce. Ja nie tylko cię ratuje przed śmiercią- ja ci daje nowe życie. Takie, które będzie coś warte, w którym zrobisz wreszcie coś, co zapamiętają pokolenia. Takie, które…  
Jon stracił wątek i znów zasnął.  
Nie usłyszał więc już narzekań towarzyszy swego wybawcy, ani jego pełnych złości odpowiedzi, że strata czasu na ratowanie obcego żołnierza nie jest wcale taką zła inwestycją, a ocalenie go od pewnej śmierci to dobra okazja do przećwiczenia w praktyce tego, czego się nauczył z książek w Cytadeli, a co kiedyś IM może uratować życie.   
Następnym razem, gdy odzyskał przytomność, nos, czuł się lepiej- choć zupełnie zdezorientowany. Kiedy podniósł głowę, zobaczył nad sobą podłużna twarz z dziwnie wąskimi jasnymi oczami, nie pasującymi do ciemnych włosów, opadających nieznajomemu na twarz, w luźnych strąkach.  
\- Chcesz pić? –zapytał nieznajomy miłym dla ucha, niskim głosem i podetknął mu pod nos bukłak z jakimś płynem.- Wypij to… to zioła, poczujesz się po nich lepiej.  
Jon nie był do końca przekonany, że może temu zaufać, ale naprawdę bardzo chciało mu się pić.  
A jeśli ten ktoś chciał go zabić, to mógł to zrobić w każdej chwili bez używania trucizny- wystarczyło zacisnąć mu dłoń na gardle, był tak słaby, że nie mógłby się bronić. Dlatego przełknął chłodny płyn i pił go chciwie, aż został mu odebrany z niecierpliwym:  
\- Nie za dużo na raz.  
Jon zaprotestował, ale słabo. Dochodząc do siebie odzyskiwał czucie w kolejnych częściach ciała i choć wcale nie mógł uciec przed bólem, szczególnie dotkliwie bolało go lewe ramie i udo.  
Zamknął oczy, ale sen nie chciał powrócić, chociaż próbował go przywołać. Leżał więc i nasłuchiwał dźwięków wydawanych przez krzątających się dookoła niego ludzi, zajmujących się obozowiskiem. Na tyle dużo czasu spędził w drodze, że swobodnie mógł sobie wyobrazić co robią. Jedyne co go zaskakiwało, to brak rozmów. Żołnierze nieznajomego byli bardzo cisi, co oznaczało zwykle wielkie wyczerpania albo… strach.   
Jon zastanawiał się, czego się bali i co to może oznaczać dla niego. Wiedział jednak, że zadawanie pytań jest bezcelowe. Gdyby Nieznajomy chciał mu cos wytłumaczyć, już by to zrobił. A jego żołnierze nie mieli powodu, by z nim rozmawiać- jeszcze go nie znali, jeszcze mu nie ufali, jeszcze razem nie walczyli, jeszcze żadnemu z nich nie pomógł. Przynajmniej ich dowódca był na tyle łaskawy i niemal troskliwy, że pamiętał o tym, by polecić komuś zrobić mu ciepłe i wygodne posłanie ze skór i przykryć go jakąś ciepłą szmatą.   
Rano Jon czuł się na tyle dobrze, że dał rade ostrożnie usiąść i zjeść kilka kawałków gotowanego mięsa. A ponieważ bolały go tylko ramię i udo to Nieznajomy musiał chyba być rzeczywiście czarodziejem.  
A z czarodziejem Jon nie chciał mieć nigdy nic wspólnego. Skoro jednak już musiał mieć, bo przecież nie miał siły uciec, to nie miał zamiaru narażać się komuś, kto potrafił robić takie rzeczy. Ktoś, kto potrafił tak leczyć, mógł równie łatwo (jeśli nie łatwiej ) zabijać.  
Dlatego gdy dali mu konia, to nie powiedział, że koń jest mały i chudy. A kiedy wręczyli łuk i miecz, nawet najmniejszym gestem nie zdradził, co o nich myśli oraz jak bardzo czuje się niegotowy do walki oraz urażony, że kazali mu jechać na końcu kolumny, a jego koń był prowadzony przez żołnierza jadącego przed nim.   
Nie zapytał też po co właściwie jadą na północ, skoro nie było tam już żadnych ludzkich siedzib. Próbował być rozsądny i pokorny, niczego nie kwestionować, zapomnieć o poprzednim Lordzie, o poprzednim życiu i wszystkiego stopniowo się podowiadywać podsłuchując rozmowy na postojach.  
Niestety, wyjątkowo trudno było podsłuchiwać kogoś, kto w zasadzie cały czas milczał i Jon szybko zrozumiał, że w ten sposób niczego się nie dowie.  
Obserwowanie Nieznajomego, który okazał się młodszym synem jakiegoś Lorda z południa tez nie przyniosło dużo informacji- kiedy zsiadali z koni, znikał gdzieś i przychodził dopiero, kiedy rozbijali prowizoryczny obóz. Ale i wtedy trzymał się raczej na uboczu, podchodził do ognia na chwile, zjadał parę kęsów strawy a potem siedział, prawie bez ruchu, wpatrzony w płomień, pogrążony w głębokich rozmyślaniach. Tak głębokich, że nic do niego nie docierało. Jon szybko się zorientował, że nikomu nie wolno wtedy mu przeszkadzać, gdy ktoś się raz odważył spróbować, został bardzo mocno obsztorcowany przez dowódcę drużyny.   
Jon zaczął więc obserwować żołnierzy, próbując znaleźć wśród nich najbardziej chętnego do pogawędek i w końcu sobie takiego upatrzył- najmłodszego z nich- niemal chłopca, na oko siedemnastoletniego Rodricka, o szczerej piegowatej twarzy parobka i rzadkich rudawych włosach.   
To od niego Jon dowiedział się ( po trochu i z wyczuciem dozowane) ze Nieznajomy nazywa się Sherlock, jest młodszym synem Lorda Holmu – tym, którego zwykle wysyłano za młodu do Cytadeli, by stał się Maestrem (i stanowił zapas, na wypadek śmierci tego starszego, prawowitego dziedzica tytułu, zarazem bez zagrażania jego schedzie swoją stałą obecnością). Ten konkretny młodszy syn jednak został z Cytadeli po kilku latach wydalony- za jakieś okropne, owiane tajemnicą przewinienia, lub nawet zbrodnie, a ponieważ jego starszy brat nigdzie się nie wybierał (a zwłaszcza na tamten świat) to młody Lord musiał znaleźć sobie zajecie z dala od rodzinnego zamku. Im dalej, tym lepiej.   
Podobno sam Sherlock był bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, bo zawsze był ciekawski i jedyne, co go naprawdę interesowało, to zdobywanie wiedzy. Podobno nie miał nic przeciwko wstąpieniu do czarnej Straży, ale na to nie zgodziła się jego rodzina. I teraz Lord Sherlock jechał zobaczyć Mur jako zaciekawiony gość, a nie przyszły obrońca północnej granicy Siedmiu Królestw. Jon próbował podpytać Rodricka, czego szukają na pustej północy, ale na ten temat chłopak nie miał nic do powiedzenia- poza powtarzaniem, że Sherlock chce się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o świecie. Także tej mało urodziwej jego części, którą uważał za dużo ciekawsza- skoro tak mało było o niej wiadomo.   
Jon szybko się zorientował, że Sherlock omija po drodze ludzkie siedziby, tak, jakby chciał ukryć cel swojej podróży a najlepiej to, że w ogóle jest tutaj. To było… wysoce podejrzane. Jakby Sherlock był szpiegiem (tylko kogo miałby szpiegować w tej głuszy?) albo miał tajna misję do wykonania, dla kogoś wysoko postawionego. Tylko co to mogło być za zadanie- tego już Jon nie mógł wymyślić. Z tego, co wiedział, północą już od kilkunastu lat nieprzerwanie władał Ned Stark- surowy, ale podobno sprawiedliwy i powszechnie szanowany władca, któremu udało mu się utrzymać władzę dzięki swej mądrości oraz dobrze odmierzonym pokazom siły (wspieranej przez króla Roberta), którymi potrafił wymusić posłuch u wszystkich większych rodów.   
Czy Sherlock miał zamiar więc dotrzeć do Lordów mniej zadowolonych z władzy Neda Starka i jakoś ich zjednoczyć, by mogli go obalić? to byłoby głupie, skoro za Nedem stało wojsko króla Roberta, ale Jon widział już próby realizacji głupszych pomysłów, a gdy w grę wchodziła władza i zdobycie ziemi i wpływów… nie było granicy ludzkiej głupoty.   
Był winien młodemu Lordowi Holmu życie (i nie bardzo miał jakikolwiek wybór, skoro powrót do domu nie wchodził w grę), ale wolałby nie brać udziału w takiego rodzaju wyprawie. Po pierwsze nie znał Neda Starka, ale słyszał o nim same dobre rzeczy, które wzbudziły w nim szacunek dla człowieka, który wydawał się być najlepszym władcą dla prostolinijnych i lojalnych ale ciut nieokrzesanych ludzi północy. A po drugie- nie uśmiechało mu się zawisnąć na gałęzi za coś, co uważał za nie swoją sprawę.   
Ale nie mógł już odejść, złożył wiążącą obietnicę (a jedyne, co mu pozostało, to resztki honoru) więc starł się nie myśleć za dużo o tym, co go czeka na końcu tej wyprawy. Na wszelki wypadek starał się jak najbardziej pomocny i udowodnić Sherlockowi, oraz jego ludziom, że umie walczyć; i nie tylko.  
Próbował tez zbliżyć się jakoś do młodego Lorda, żeby zgadnąć, co go na ta północ ciągnie. Sherlock jednak był nieprzenikniony- często oddalał się z obozu i wracał obwieszony sakwami wypchanymi różnymi roślinami, z których potem gotował wywary albo suszył i ucierał na proszek żeby było łatwiej je przewozić. Nigdy jednak nikomu nie mówił, po co to robi, czego szuka i czy jest zadowolony z wyniku poszukiwań, czy nie. Jeśli Jon miałby sądzić po wyrazie jego twarzy, to raczej nigdy nie był.  
Wiele razy próbował nowemu Lordowi pomoc, choćby taką najprostszą; przy noszeniu sakw z zielskiem, czy oporządzaniu konia, (bo nigdy nie wstydził się robić takich rzeczy dla innych, choć od kilku lat to jemu usługiwano) i nie dając się zniechęcić szorstkim odmowom, które zwykle obywały się bez słów, bo lord Sherlock był mistrzem w okazywaniu niezadowolenia i sprzeciwu więc czasem wystarczało to w jaki sposób zmarszczył brwi, albo wykrzywił swoje dziwnie kobiece usta, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że mają natychmiast rzucić to, co w tej chwili robią i zejść mu z oczu.  
Kilka razy, kiedy Jon nie posłuchał wystarczająco szybko, lord sam się pofatygował i wyrwał mu swoje torby albo siodło z rąk. Jon w końcu pojął, że nie tedy droga - ale którędy w takim razie prowadziła, tego nie umiał odgadnąć, choć bardzo się starał i nie przestawał obserwować swego pana, by lepiej poznać człowieka, któremu ślubował posłuszeństwo i który teraz zależał jego los. 

Aż któregoś dnia wydarzyło się coś, co dało mu szansę pokazania, że do czegoś się nadaje.   
Wędrowali już razem prawie tydzień; głównie lasami i bezdrożami, toteż szło im to powoli i mozolnie. Poranki były coraz zimniejsze i Jon, budząc się pod derką pokryta szronem, niemal cały czas myślał o dachu nad głową i ciepłej tłustej zupie. Mógłby nawet spać na podłodze a w zupie mogłoby nie być ani kawałka mięsa- ale miał już dosyć tej głupiej zasady unikania za wszelka cenę ludzkich siedzib.   
Niby był zdrowy, ale rana w udzie nadal go bolała, a ramię było nieznośnie sztywne i co rano budziło go brutalnie, kiedy próbował zmienić pozycje przez sen. Wiedział, że potrzebuje prawdziwego odpoczynku w cieple, pożywnego jedzenia, czystych opatrunków i odrobiny luksusu, żeby całkiem wydobrzeć, ale jedyne, na co teraz mógł liczyć to poranna i wieczorna porcja gorzkiego leku, który podawał mu sam Lord, zmiana opatrunku i posmarowanie ran pastą z ziół i cienki koc, którym owijał się w nocy.  
I właśnie to, że sam lord robił dla niego te leki (choć mógł to zlecić komuś innemu) sprawiało, że Jon miał w sercu coraz większy zamęt co do obrazu swojego nowego pana. Widział bowiem w swoim życiu wielu panów- niektórzy byli sprawiedliwi ale inni niemiłosierni, jeszcze inni chwiejni i okrutni zarazem, znalazło się nawet kilku ewidentnie szalonych, ale nigdy i nigdzie nie widział żadnego, który by się troszczył o życie kogoś gorzej urodzonego, do tego stopnia, by SAMEMU doglądać jego zdrowia. Oczywiście, to mogło wynikać z nawyku wyniesionego z Cytadeli. Albo mógł mieć jakieś własne cele, których Jon nie rozumiał, bo był na to zbyt głupi, ale póki te cele obejmowały poprawę samopoczucia jon, był zadowolony, a nawet wdzięczny. A z drugiej strony- bardzo trudno mu było darzyć szacunkiem kogoś, kto włóczył się po lasach nie wiadomo po co, narażając swoich ludzi na atak.   
Jon musiał się na razie zadowolić obserwowaniem i podsłuchiwaniem milczących żołnierzy w nadziei, że któryś z nich cos wreszcie zdradzi. Albo wydarzy się cos, dzięki czemu zrozumie, co tu się dzieje i jaki plan lord Sherlock wymyślił dla niego.

I któregoś dnia coś się wydarzyło. Jon nawet potem pomyślał, że musiało w końcu, kiedyś. Było ich niewielu, unikali dróg i ludzi, ale nie byli duchami i nie mogli przejść zupełnie niezauważeni przez nikogo. Dziesiątego dnia wędrówki Jona obudził, jeszcze przed świtem krzyk. Jak się później okazało, ktoś właśnie umierał, ale ten właśnie krzyk agonii uratował życie jemu, bo miał szanse porwać za miecz i odeprzeć nim atak jakiegoś cuchnącego cienia.   
Cienia, który był na tyle realny, żeby dzierżyć w ręce gruby kij nabity kawałkami żelaza i na tyle silny, by uderzać nim z wielką mocą, a zarazem na tyle zwinny, żeby dość długo unikać solidniejszego ciosu mieczem.  
Dopiero po chwili Jonowi udało się go wykluczyć z walki, ale wtedy napadło go dwóch kolejnych zbiorów i nie nieważne, że nie mieli żadnej prawdziwej broni, tylko pałki i tak musiał się sporo namęczyć, żeby dali mu spokój.   
Wtedy znalazł czas, żeby się rozejrzeć- a to co zobaczył w migoczącym świetle ogniska nie napełniło jego serca otuchą. Dookoła leżeli ludzie i wielu z nich to byli żołnierze lorda Sherlocka. Tamci mieli tylko prymitywną bron i ubrania z niewyprawionych skór, a na twarzach maski z kości, jak dzikusy zza Muru ale walczyli bardzo dobrze, a przed wszystkim było ich więcej, niż ludzi Sherlocka.   
Jon zauważył, że pojmali już lorda i ruszył mu na ratunek. Udało mu się nawet zabić kolejnych dwóch napastników, ale zanim dotarł do lorda, sam został przyparty do drzewa i rozbrojony. I nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak upaść na kolana i się poddać, bo lord Sherlock będzie potrzebował kogoś kto mu się pomoże uwolnić, kiedy nadarzy się okazja. Był mu to winien. Tym bardziej, że już niewielu ich zostało- na końcu tylko Jon, Sherlock i trzech żołnierzy (i niestety nie było wśród nich Rodricka).  
Kim byli ci dzicy z lasu, Jon nawet nie próbował odgadnąć, to nie było ważne, czy byli dezerterami, żadnymi przygód wieśniakami, czy nawet Dzikimi zza Muru- to było właściwie obojętne dla ich losu- liczyło się tylko to, czy mieli na tyle rozumu, by ich pozostawić przy życiu i zadać potem okupu, czy tez woleli ich zabić w jakiś wymyślny sposób dla zabawy.  
Jon obserwował ich uważnie, związany mocnym sznurem, leżąc pod jakimś drzewem, bezradny na razie, ale gotów wykorzystać każdą okazje. Niestety, sytuacji nie poprawiał sam lord, bo zamiast siedzieć cicho lub pertraktować w sprawie okupu, używał (sporej jak się okazało) znajomości ich języka, po to, by wyzywać ich i obsypywać pogróżkami- gdy szukając pieniędzy i cennych przedmiotów poniszczyli mu flakoniki z ekstraktami i powysypywali wszystkie proszki, które miał w swoim bagażu. Jon nie rozumiał co dokładnie wykrzykuje, szarpiąc się w więzach, ale po jego twarzy oraz reakcji tamtych ludzi można było się domyśleć, jakie miał intencje. Ich przeciwnicy dobrze je rozumieli i odpłacali mu niezbyt delikatnie- kopiąc go często i waląc pięścią w głowę; co go nie uspokajało, a jakby wręcz przeciwnie.   
Jon chciał, żeby już zamilkł, bo jego krzyki tylko rozwścieczały tych ludzi, zwiększając szanse na śmierć ich wszystkich, ale on nie przejmował się rozsądkiem ani bólem. Zamilkł dopiero wtedy, gdy go zakneblowali jakąś brudną szmatą i Jon zastanawiał się, czy w tej skwapliwości z jaką go uciszali, nie zatkali mu także nosa. Dlatego ostrożnie i powoli podczołgał się do niego, miał związane ręce i nogi w kostkach, ale te drugie dosyć luźno, mógł więc się podczołgać do lorda korzystając z ogólnego zamieszania.  
Lord był na szczęście przytomny i oddychał swobodnie, a Jon niemal odczuł ulgę, że wreszcie nie jest w stanie dalej wrzeszczeć, bo po spojrzeniu jakie mu posłał, widać było na kim teraz skupiłaby się jego cała złość. Jon miał nadzieje, że zanim mu wyjmą knebel z ust, lord uspokoi się na tyle, żeby przestać obrażać tych ludzi, a zaczął z nimi pertraktować. Przysunął się do jego głowy i powiedział, nie przejmując się zbytnio, czy ktoś go usłyszy.   
\- Panie! Oni nas zabiją, musisz im powiedzieć, że twój ojciec jest bardzo bogaty i da im za nas dużo złota i broni…  
Lord zaczął kręcić głową, mrużąc wściekle oczy i wijąc się jeszcze bardziej zaciekle po ziemi, próbując zerwać jakoś swoje więzy.  
Jon pomyślał, że bardzo możliwe, że dla lorda Holmu to był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś go pozbawił swobody ruchów i dlatego nie mógł się uspokoić, wściekły i upokorzony. A może się za bardzo bał, żeby myśleć jasno? Strach przybierał bardzo różne formy, jak Jon miał nieszczęście widzieć już wiele razy w praktyce. Postanowił go wiec uspokoić:  
\- Nie bój się lordzie. Ciebie raczej nie zabija. Musisz im tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś szlachetnie urodzony i że twoja rodzina ma mnóstwo złota a ty jesteś najstarszym synem…- zaczął gorączkowo szeptać do jego ucha wszystko, co mógł wymyślić. - Mój panie, wyjdziemy z tego, wrócisz tu z większym oddziałem i wybijesz ich co do nogi… zetrzesz ich z powierzchni ziemi. Ale teraz się uspokój… o tak, oddychaj głęboko i powoli.  
Sherlock przynajmniej przestał się ciskać i zaczął oddychać głębiej. Jon więc umilkł.  
Leżeli koło siebie przez jakiś czas, aż tamci już się znudzili niszczeniem i rozczarowani małą ilością cennych dla nich przedmiotów przypomnieli sobie o tym, że mają jeszcze więźniów do zabawy. Podnieśli z ziemi lorda- wyczuwając, że to on jest tu najważniejszy i wyrwali mu bez ceregieli knebel z ust, a potem zasypali pytaniami na które odpowiedział już (ku uldze Jona ) spokojnie i z namysłem. Jon nadal nic nie rozumiał z tego, co mówili, ale wierzył, że zaczęły się pertraktacje o jego życie, którym z całych sił kibicował.   
Niestety, lord nie potrafił być odpowiednio uprzejmy, albo jego rozmówcom zależało bardziej na zadaniu mu bólu i upokorzeniu go, niż na pieniądzach, bo po chwili zarzucili mu pętle na szyje i zacisnęli ją tak, jakby chcieli go zaraz udusić. Jon zamknął oczy i zaczął się modlić do Siedmiu- lord Holmu był jego jedyna nadzieja na wyjście cało z tej opresji, więc modląc się o jego życie, modlił się o własne. Nie szczędził więc obietnic i przysiąg- bogowie i tak zwykle rzadko go słuchali, musiał się postarać, jeśli mieli go wysłuchać TYM RAZEM. Tamci krzyczeli do siebie w swoim chrapliwym języku, śmiali się obelżywie, a gdy przestali, Jon bał się otworzyć oczy, pewien, że zobaczy zwłoki młodego lorda wiszące na gałęzi albo rozciągnięte bez życia na ziemi.  
Być może jednak żołnierze lorda przyłączyli się do jego błagań, bo kiedy wreszcie odważył się uchylić powieki, lord nadal żywy choć dużo mniej pełen animuszu stał obok ogniska i próbował wyrwać się trzymającym go zbiorom.  
Jon kibicował mu z całych sił, ale tamtych było z dziesięciu, a chociaż lord wyglądał na bardzo szybkiego (miał długie nogi i chuda ciało biegacza) to Jon jeszcze nie widział nikogo, kto byłby w stanie przegonić strzałę w locie.   
Potem rzucili go nieopodal Jona na ziemie, nadal związanego, ale już bez knebla, ale na szczęście milczał- i Jon uznał, że jednak nie jest z nimi najgorzej, może przeżyją jakoś tę noc.  
Ostrożnie podczołgał się do niego, kiedy tamci zajęli się dzieleniem łupów i jedzeniem ich zapasów i zapytał, z nadzieja:  
\- Czy zawiadomią kogoś z Holmu? Zgodzili się kogoś puścić za obietnicę okupu?  
\- Nie.- odparł lord krótko i z wysiłkiem. Widać było, że gardło go boli. Leżeli znów blisko siebie, żeby się słyszeć nie podnosząc głosu.  
\- Dlaczego? czy są na tyle głupi?  
\- Nie chcą mojego złota. To Dzicy, nie uznają żadnej władzy. Jutro nas zabiją, tak powiedzieli…- wychrypiał przez obolałe gardło a potem już całkiem zamilkł.  
Jon był zdruzgotany. Całe jego nadzieje, wszystko, co mógł wymyślić-legło w gruzach. Jeżeli nie zależało im na pieniądzach, to… nie wchodził w grę ani okup, ani zrobienie z nich niewolników, a w takim przypadku żywi byli dla nich niebezpieczni i zbędni. Tylko jak mogło im nie zależeć na pieniądzach? Każdy chce pieniędzy? Ale może oni nie rozumieli ich znaczenia? Niektóre plemiona Dzikich podobno stosowały tylko wymianę.   
Nie było jednak kogo o to wypytać, bo lord nie miał już siły na rozmowę, i Jon mógł tylko bezradnie leżeć i oddawać się niewesołym myślom.  
Przekręcił się tylko na drugi bok, żeby być przodem do ogniska, bo chciał móc obserwować, co robią tamci. Tak na wszelki (sam nie wiedział, jaki) wypadek. Może kiedy się upija lordowskim winem i zasną nadarzy się jakaś okazja?  
Z rozmyślań nad swoim niepewnym losem wyrwał go palący oddech, a po chwili lekkie skubanie ucho w. Był tak zaskoczony, że jego pierwsza myślą był wyjątkowo duży szczur.  
Szarpnął się odruchowo, przerażony, ale wtedy wpadł na coś dużego i zrozumiał, że to nie mogą być szczury tylko… jego obecny dowódca, Lord Sherlock! Stłumił okrzyk zdziwienia, bo cokolwiek tu się działo lepiej nie było w to angażować ich porywaczy a potem wszystko stało się jasne, kiedy Sherlock zaczął się ocierać kroczem o związane dłonie Jona posapując nieregularnie ale cicho. Jon był zdziwiony, ale juro mieli umrzeć (i to prawdopodobnie w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób) a taka perspektywa sprawia, że ludzie robią różne rzeczy. Nawet takie, których nigdy by nie zrobili w zwykłych okolicznościach, nawet takie, do których nie sadzili, że SĄ zdolni i o których z pewnością nie opowiedzieliby rodzinom. Sporo się naoglądał a czasem brał w nich udział) gdy służył u Lorda i choć nie uważał tego za dobre, nie myślał tez o tym jako o czym złym.  
Jon rozumiał, że czasami nie było innego wyjścia, bo dostęp do kobiet był utrudniony, domyślał się jednak, że akurat w przypadku Lorda Sherlocka nawet gdyby weszły teraz najpiękniejsze kobiety Westeros, oni tak wolałby jego. Nie dlatego, że Jon był tak pożądany, ale po prostu dlatego, że był mężczyzną.  
Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, Jon nie odsunął się i pozwolił Sherlockowi skończyć to, co zaczął; zresztą nie trwało to długo i nikomu nie szkodziło. Gdyby byli w innej sytuacji, może by zaprotestował, może by go uderzył a może odwzajemnił pieszczoty… ale byli w tej sytuacji i miał (dosłownie) związane ręce.  
Kiedy skończył, Sherlock nie odsunął się od razu i Jon docenił przyjemnie ciepło, które zapewniało jego długie ciało owinięte teraz wokół jego pleców. Skupił się tylko na tym cieple, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że jutro rano umrą i….  
Jon nie śmiał pytać wprost o cokolwiek. Zawsze, gdy coś takiego widział, lub podejrzewał, że widzi- odwracał wzrok i udawał, że nic się nie stało, a jeśli nawet to on o niczym nie wie. I ta praktyka służyła Jonowi do tej pory całkiem dobrze. Lord leżał teraz nieruchomo- nadal dość blisko, ale już nie dotykając jego pleców i Jon starał się nie myśleć o niczym- zwłaszcza o tym, co słyszał o tym, w jaki sposób zabijają jeńców Dzicy i jak bardzo lubią ponoć ich wcześniej torturować przy każdej okazji.  
Lord leżał tak nieruchomo, że Jon uznał, że prawdopodobnie zasnął- i pozazdrościł mu tej umiejętności- sam by chętnie teraz pospał- nic lepszego już nie mógł zrobić z tymi kilkoma godzinami, które zostały mu do świtu i śmierci.  
Wtedy usłyszał ryk. Otwarł oczy i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jednak na chwile musiał przysnąć, bo nie pamiętał, żeby je zamykał.  
Ryk rozbrzmiał ponownie i to naprawdę bardzo blisko.   
Ognisko już zgasło i było całkiem ciemno, gdyby nawet świecił księżyc, gałęzie drzew by go zasłaniały.  
Jon mógł tylko słuchać. A słychać było bardzo dużo ciekawych rzeczy. Ich napastnicy biegali i wrzeszczeli, uciekając i potykając się o korzenie. Ciągle upadali i wstawali robiąc dodatkowy hałas. A coś, co ryczało ogłuszająco, atakowało ich zawzięcie i niezmordowanie i to aż dziwne, że Jon odgadł, co to jest dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Niedźwiedź!- wyszeptał, wstrząśnięty i próbował się zerwać do ucieczki, zapominając przerażony na krótką chwile, że jest związany. Oczywiście nie dał rady się podnieść. Osiągnął tylko tyle, że wpadł plecami na lorda, który leżał za nim.  
\- Panie!- wykrzyczał, obracając się do niego przodem (nie bez wysiłku), ale tamten nie reagował. Jon potrzasnąłby nim gdyby mógł, ale zamiast tego kopnął go lekko. Sherlock nadal leżał na wznak, z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby spał. Albo raczej stracił przytomność, bo Jon nie wyobrażał sobie, by można było spać w całym tym rejwachu, jaki robił niedźwiedź zabijający prawie bezbronnych a na pewno gorzej widzących w ciemnościach ludzi. Jon bał się teraz jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu, próbował ocucić lorda trącając go głowa i gryząc w ramie i bojąc się, że skoro to nie odnosi skutku, to lord umiera, więc w końcu Jon zbliżył ucho do jego ust- na szczęście poczuł na skórze delikatny, ale regularny oddech. czyli żył- był nieprzytomny, ale żył. Jeszcze.  
Jon nie wiedział, co ma robić- niedźwiedź był tuż, tuż- sądząc po nie cichnących wrzaskach dzikich. Nadal nikt go nie zabił, ani nie przegonił- co, jak Jon wiedział było dosyć trudne- rozwścieczony niedźwiedź atakował na oślep wszystko, co się ruszało. A oni nie mogli uciec, byli związani, a lord jeszcze do tego nieprzytomny… Jon był gotów zarzucić go sobie na plecy i uciekać z nim jak najdalej od zwierza, mimo ciemności, ale ledwo mógł się ruszyć. Ale od dziecka powtarzali mu, że jest uparty i nigdy się nie poddaje, więc teraz tez nie miał zamiaru. Naparł wiec z całych sił na nieruchome ciało lorda, żeby sprawdzić, czy da radę go choć trochę przesunąć, ale był mniejszy i lżejszy i nic nie wyszło z jego planu podczołgania się jak najdalej od tego pobojowiska w jakie zamienił się obóz. Pozostało mu już tylko jedno:  
\- Panie! Obudź się! Proszę!- wyjec zła, na granicy płaczu.- Jeśli się nie obudzisz, zginiemy obaj!  
Jednak lord leżał dalej nieruchomo, bezwładny jak lalka, głuchy na cały świat, walący się dookoła. Jon zmarszczył czoło i boleśnie wykrzywił twarz, to było najgorsze miejsce na śmierć jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Już widział jak atakuje ich zwierz, a oni jako jedyni nie mogą się ruszyć więc rozszarpuje ich na kawałki. Bardzo boleśnie. A potem nawet nikt ich nie pochowa. Może za jakiś czas ktoś się natknie na ich kości rozwłóczone po lesie, ale bardziej prawdopodobne, że kiedy niedźwiedź sobie Pojdzie, pojawia się inne drapieżniki i zjedzą ich jak najszybciej.  
Jon pomodlił się krótko do Siedmiu, prosząc Matkę o szybką, jak najmniej bolesną śmierć dla siebie i o nieodzyskanie przytomności dla Sherlocka.  
Wojownika przeprosił za to, że po życiu żołnierza, dopuścił do tego, by odebrano mu miecz i by umierał w tak niegodny sposób.   
Lord nadal nie dawał znaku życia, więc Jon spróbował się podnieść chociaż na kolana, bo umieranie na leżąco wydawało mu się gorsze, poza tym klęcząc mógł zasłonić swoim ciałem leżącego Sherlocka.  
Wrzaski agonii tymczasem ustały, jeden po drugim, ryk także nie był już tak głośny i pełen wściekłości jak na początku; widać nawet dzięki zwierz miał jakieś granice wytrzymałości i właśnie do nich docierał, ganiając za ludźmi po lesie.   
Jon dużo by dał, by widzieć, co tam się dzieje, ilu ludzi już zginęło i dlaczego reszcie nie udało się go odgonić- przecież mieli nie tylko te swoje prymitywne pałki ale i łuki i miecze drużyny Lorda… i gdyby go przegonili albo zabili, mieliby może jakąś szanse na wyjście z tego cało (albo prawie cało). Gdyby wiedział, że niedźwiedź przestał być zagrożeniem, mógłby się podczołgać do tamtych trzech żołnierzy i jakoś się z nimi porozumieć, może udałoby się im uwolnić nawzajem, gdyby się postarali? Zrozumiał, że to jedyne wyjście, jego jedyna szansa na przeżycie tego pandemonium.   
Zaczął pełznąć w stronę, gdzie jak sądził leżeli tamci żołnierze, ale nic nie widział i jakoś nie mógł ich znaleźć. Natknął się za to na trupa z oderwana ręką i spróbował go obszukać żeby znaleźć coś, czymś mógłby przeciąć więzy, ale nic nie znalazł. Zorientował się, że nic już nie słyszy, ani ludzi ani zwierzęcia.  
Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, i wszystko co usłyszał, to wiatr szarpiący za gałęzie i osypujący z nich krople wody.   
I wtedy usłyszał cichy głos lorda  
\- Nie ruszaj się Jon. Zaraz cię uwolnię… powiedz coś, żebym wiedział, gdzie jesteś. A potem uwolnimy resztę.   
Nie kwestionował tego polecenia, choć wydawało się niemożliwe, bo przed chwila zostawił go związanego i nieprzytomnego. Po prostu czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.  
I po chwili lord rzeczywiście przyszedł. Rozplatał więzy Jona i nawet pomógł mu wstać i rozcierać zmartwiałe kończyny. Szybko odszukali pozostałych przy życiu żołnierzy i ich tez uwolnili- jakimś cudem wszyscy przeżyli atak niedźwiedzia, ale Jon chwilowo przestał się czemukolwiek dziwić. Przypomniał sobie, że nie tak dawno uznał lorda Sherlock za czarownika, a to wyraźnie była jego robota- bardzo… podejrzana i niebezpieczna robota.

***

Następnego ranka Jon nie rozumiał nadal, co się stało, ale przynajmniej mógł się rozejrzeć i obejrzeć straty jakie ponieśli w nocy. Oddział Sherlocka skurczył się do trzech ludzi (nie licząc Jona) i nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uznałby tej ilości za wystarczającą do kontynuowania wyprawy. Przynajmniej nikt, kogo znał Jon.  
A Sherlock najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować ze swojego planu.   
W momentach kryzysu zachowywał się bardzo mało lordowsko- zabrał się razem z nimi do szukania dobytku, który pozostawili tamci i tych koni, które jeszcze nie uciekły zbyt daleko i nie zostały zabite przez niedźwiedzia. Jon musiał przyznać, że lord był przydatny w znajdowaniu zwierząt i rzeczy. Szedł w którąś stronę tak, jakby był pewien, że tam właśnie znajdzie konia, a potem na nim wracał. Mimo to cały dzień zabrało im zbieranie tego, co jeszcze mieli i grzebaniu umarłych (swoich, bo rozbójnikami nie mieli zamiaru się przejmować).   
Jon przejrzał ich zapasy- mieli za mało jedzenia i broni, ale nikt nie wydawał się tym za bardzo przejęty. Potem okazało się dlaczego. Sherlock kazał oprawić im martwe konie i zapakować jak najwięcej posolonego mięsa w troki, mówiąc, że solona pieczona konina jest co najmniej tak dobra, jak baranina, a brzuch zapełnia tak samo.   
Mięsa zabitych koni wystarczyło na obfite posiłki przez kilka dni i pod koniec Jon miał już dosyć twardawego koniny, ale bardziej niepokoiło go to, że jego nowy pan nadal nie miał zamiaru szukać żadnych osad, tylko popędzał ich coraz bardziej jakby zbliżali się już do celu podroży i nie mógł się doczekać kiedy się tam znajdą.   
A co gorsze, zaczynał podejrzewać, że zna ten cel.  
Sherlock jechał w stronę Muru- najkrótszą drogą, omijając skupiska ludzi. Jon to się bardzo nie podobało. Nigdy nie był na Murze, ale słyszał opowieści i wiedział, że jeśli ktoś taki jak Sherlock jedzie na Mur, to albo po to, by stać się członkiem Czarnej Straży albo po to, żeby przejść na druga stronę i zobaczyć, co za nim jest, a znając już trochę lorda, Jon domyślał się, że chodzi o to drugie.   
A to oznaczało, że on będzie musiał tam z nim pójść, albo zostać na Murze i na niego czekać… a na Murze było miejsce tylko dla Straży … i Jon nie miał zamiaru wstępować w ich szeregi. Ani tym bardziej- iść na drugą stronę . Dlatego w końcu odważył się podjechać do lorda i zapytać wprost co ich czeka.   
\- Jedziesz panie za Mur?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Zmarszczył brwi, ale nie pogonił konia, ani nie kazał Jonowi się oddalić. Widocznie akurat trafił na jego lepszy humor, bo odpowiedział tez wprost:  
\- Tak.  
Jon był na to przygotowany i miał kolejne pytania:  
\- Co będzie wtedy z nami? Ze mną? Tez mam tam jechać?  
\- Tak. Ślubowałeś . Z własnej woli.  
Jon mruknął coś pod nosem, niewyraźnie, ogłuszony implikacjami. Niby to podejrzewał, ale co innego mieć pewność.  
\- Czy…- zaczął, ale nagle zabrakło mu słów innych niż takie, które każdy Lord uznałby za obrazę, albo zdradę. Dlatego zwiesił głowę i milczał. Sherlock jednak wiedział dobrze, o co chce zapytać i odpowiedział tak samo prosto, jak na poprzednie pytania:  
\- Możesz odejść, kiedy zechcesz. Nie mam jak cię powstrzymać. Ale odejdziesz wiedząc, że złamałeś dane słowo. Przysięgę. Jeśli myślisz, że zniesiesz brzemię tego, czym się wtedy staniesz-możesz odejść, nawet w tej chwili…  
Jon pokręcił głową. Miał ochotę dać mu w pysk. I uciec do lasu…  
Zamiast tego pokiwał smętnie głowa i mruknął, gorzko:  
\- Pojadę z tobą. Mój panie…- dodał jakby po namyśle.  
Sherlock znów na niego zerknął.  
\- Nie pożałujesz. Za Murem czeka na ciebie przygoda, a raczej wiele przygód. Zobaczysz tam rzeczy, w które nie uwierzysz. Rzeczy, których nikt inny nigdzie dawno nie widział: olbrzymy, wilki wielkości koni i włochate stwory, które nie są ani ludźmi ani zwierzętami.  
Jon pokiwał smętnie głową, bo nie to chciał usłyszeć. I lord najwyraźniej wyczytał to w jego twarzy bo zmienił taktykę:  
\- Myślałem, że jesteś żądny przygód, tak, jak kiedyś. Ale widać, że one już nie są ci w smak… więc mogę cię zapewnić, że potrafię was ochronić. Tak, jak ostatnio…  
\- Tak, jak ostatnio?- wyrwało się Jonowi.- Zabili dziesięciu ludzi i ten niedźwiedź… mogliśmy zginąć wszyscy.   
Sherlock skrzywił się wyraźnie, jakby te słowa go obraziły.  
\- To było… zaskoczyli mnie, bo… myślałem o czymś innym i byłem… rozkojarzony. Dlatego udało się im nas zaskoczyć. A może mieli kogoś, kto potrafił jakoś zwalczyć moja umiejętność. Tak myślę, że muszą istnieć tacy ludzie. Tacy jak ja, ale na odwrót…Ten niedźwiedź był w dodatku bardzo daleko. Zanim go znalazłem i opanowałem, zanim go tam przygnałem… tamci byli bardzo szybcy!  
Jon nie zrozumiał z tego ani słowa, ale wyczuł, że jego pan właśnie mu się próbuje usprawiedliwić, a to oznacza, że z jakiegoś powodu czuje się winny. To dobrze o nim świadczyło, prawda? Tylko co do tego miał niedźwiedź? To było niezwykłe, że zaatakował tamtych a żołnierzom lorda dał spokój, choć byli związani i bezbronni. Nie wiedział, co ma teraz powiedzieć. Sherlock wpatrywał się w koński kark i powiedział, jakby do siebie:  
\- Nie pozwolę już na nic takiego. To się już nie wydarzy. Za Murem jest mnie ludzi, a więcej bestii, którymi da się przywołać i nad którymi zapanuje. Jeśli znajdę jakiegoś młodego wilkora, a podobno tam ciągle są jakieś, oswoję go i będzie nas chronił cały czas. Niedługo dojedziemy, Jon. -zmienił nagle temat- Będziesz musiał wybrać. Lojalność czy lęk przed nieznanym- co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, co cenisz bardziej.- zamilkł na tyle długo, że Jon zrozumiał, że to koniec ich rozmowy. Sherlock powiedział jednak coś jeszcze, patrząc mu wreszcie w oczy:  
\- Nie mogę ci obiecać, że nie zginiesz. Ale nie będziesz tam bardziej zagrożony śmiercią, niż tutaj.   
I, co zadziwiające (najbardziej dla niego samego) Jon mu w tamtej chwili uwierzył.  
Przez następne dni dzielące ich od Muru Jon dużo się zastanawiał-nad tym, jak to możliwe, co niedźwiedź atakował tylko Dzikich i jak lord może mu obiecywać opiekę groźnych bestii. To wszystko było bardzo niezwykłe i jeśli Sherlock nie zwariował (a gdyby Jon go nie znał już trochę, to mógłby tak pomyśleć, tylko ktoś szalony rusza za Mur, jeśli nie musi i jest dobrze urodzony albo nie ma ze sobą małej armii) to kryła się w tym wszystkim… jakaś tajemnica, której rozwikłania jon trochę się bał, a trochę nie mógł doczekać.

A kiedy zobaczył Mur, zapomniał o wszystkich kalkulacjach- Mur był niepojęty i nieludzki, wyższy niż największy budynek jaki widział kiedykolwiek. Był jak góry: niebosiężny, wspaniały i majestatyczny, jak coś stworzonego przez naturę lub bogów, a nie ludzi. Świadomość, że został zbudowany przez przodków ludzi północy, zakręciła mu w głowie i całkowicie wytarła z niej myśl o powrocie do domu. Poczuł, że MUSI zobaczyć co takiego jest po jego drugiej stronie, od czego starożytni chcieli się tak bardzo odciąć, że wybudowali coś, co musiało pochłonąć wiele ludzkich istnień. Teraz nie miał już wyboru- musiał zobaczyć to, co zostało po tamtej stronie, choćby go to miało kosztować życie.


End file.
